Conveyer devices for preferably vertical conveying of closure lids made from magnetically attractable (ferromagnetic) metal sheet are in essence a way of separating a quantity of individual closures collectively conveyed or taken from a container, and which are guided together to form a line of closures, which line is conveyed upwards by a conveyer belt in longitudinal direction. In the course of longitudinal conveying, a blow-off device, which is coupled functionally to a sensor device which detects whether the closure, which in each case has just arrived below the sensor device, is placed in the row in the correct position or in the wrong position, is arranged laterally at one point of the conveyer belt. This identification can be achieved easily due to the cap structure of the closure lid, because the covering wall (surface or “panel”) of the closure lid of U-shaped section produces a different sensor signal than the measurement in the hollow interior of the cap. Therefore the closure lids, which lie in the row with their edge bars or edges on the conveyer belt and with their flat upper sides (covering walls) pointing towards the sensor, may be easily identified. These caps are blown off laterally by a pulse of compressed air so that fewer closures remain, which are conveyed in longitudinal direction, after the sensor and discharge device. Hence the closures are cleared-up with regard to their position. Hence, only correct-position closures are found in the row which is now provided with gaps, so that the conveying capacity is reduced (internal use, no publicly accessible reference known).
In order to compensate the reduction in conveying capacity, attempts have been made for a long time and also developments successfully concluded, in which the cap-like closures—instead of being blown off—are rotated using a turning device and again placed in the row, see for example WO-A 01/55014 (CCS&CMB), page 8 there, lines 16 to 22 and claim 13 there, feature (ii). A reduction in the performance, measured in (correctly lying) closure lids (“closure”) per minute (or lids or caps per minute) may thus be avoided, in each case compared at the same speed of the conveyer belt.